


Moonlit Nights

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is incredibly creeped out by Kurt and Blaine's cat, a rehomed Sphynx with large ears and eyes that read his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Nights

Sam takes Blaine to a bar. It’s relatively quiet, just the lunch crowd and them. Getting a table is easy. They sit, and Sam stares at his menu for a long minute, a crease between his eyebrows. Blaine watches him quietly, knows he’ll order the same thing he always does, and waits for him to close the menu and look at him. When he does, Sam’s blue eyes are troubled.

“What is it?” Blaine says, and Sam shifts his weight, fidgets and stares over Blaine’s shoulder for a second.

“I think your cat is ill,” he says eventually, and Blaine doesn’t laugh. He inclines his head, drops his chin to his chest to smile at the table. Kurt bought the cat home with him a month ago. A friend of a friend had been looking to rehome it, and Blaine had said he thought a pet would be nice, and they’d ended up with an eight-year-old Sphynx with satellite ears and a frosty attitude toward both of them. Blaine thinks she’s adorable, if not, perhaps, the most cuddly, and Kurt buys her better food than their combined budget allows and lets her sit on his desk when he’s working, which is closer than he’ll allow Blaine unless he’s bringing tea.

“She’s not-” Blaine starts, and Sam shakes his head.

“Did she lose her fur in an experiment?” Sam says, his voice low and his expression serious. Blaine feels his eyebrows furrow, confusion warring with fond amusement.

“What?”

“At school,” Sam continues, and Blaine feels like perhaps Sam is speaking to him in Klingon now.

“I don’t-”

“NYADA,” Sam says, or hisses, really, leaning forward so Blaine can hear him better. “Is she – did she used to be a person? Is this some witch thing?”

“She’s a cat?” Blaine tries, and knows he’s speaking slowly. He can hear the question at the end of the sentence, and winces. Sam sits back and smiles triumphantly.

“Is she though, Blaine?” There’s a waitress, and Sam says he’ll take a diet Coke and a chicken sandwich, and Blaine says he’ll just have a Coke, please, and maybe fries? He hears that intonation again, the one that makes it a question. The waitress smiles though, and gives him a ‘No problem, hon,’ and Blaine smiles at her, honest and open, the way he does. When the waitress leaves, Sam looks at him again. “Are you sure she’s not some weird spell gone horribly wrong? How do you know Kurt’s not secretly a witch?”

Blaine sighs and closes his eyes. “Because she’s a cat, Sam.” And then, “And NYADA is not a school for witches.”

Sam makes a noise and leans back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. “Yeah, well. I still think getting kicked out was the best thing they did for you. It doesn’t seem normal.”

Blaine can’t say that he disagrees. The program he’s in at NYU makes him see how very weird NYADA was, and how incredibly bad it was for him, but still – “Kurt’s not a witch. Or a wizard. He hasn’t brought home a cat shaped horcrux. Honestly, I’m not even sure he likes her that much.”

Irrespective, though, they’re halfway through their meal when Sam says, “I still think she’s looking at me like she can read my mind.” And then, “And I can’t sleep with her sitting on your table staring into my skull.”

“She’s not-”

Sam holds up his fork and shakes his head. “I’m staying with Rachel.”

And that’s how it stays until two years after Kurt’s graduation, when they still have a hairless cat and a small child, and Sam starts to believe that maybe Kurt’s not going to turn him into a snake while he sleeps…


End file.
